1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a novel heteropolysaccharide which is produced by the action of a bacteria on a selected carbon source. Further, the invention pertains to a novel process for producing a heteropolysaccharide by bacterial fermentation of a selected carbon source under controlled conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that heteropolysaccharides can be produced by certain microorganisms. Some of such heteropolysaccharides function as hydrophilic colloids and because of their viscosity properties and rheology have been used as thickening agents for aqueous systems. Illustrative of prior art heteropolysaccharides, their preparation and uses are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,020,207; 3,256,271; 3,894,976; 3,915,800 and 3,894,976.
As with other fields of technology, research has continued with the objective of discovering new heteropolysaccharides having useful properties as thickening, suspending and/or stabilizing agents.